Aliya Kelisian
Aliya Kelisian is a Keyblade Master from the Western reaches of the world. She is a powerful member of the Order of the Western Sky and the third member that Raeneth Diachi recruited. Aliya's natural element is Earth, and she is a rare type that was born without a secondary element. Therefore, she is extremely strong in the element of Earth, even able to shrug off some of Raeneth's Thunder attacks with ease. Aliya's keyblade has manifested itself as Aarden, which is unique in the way that it is a strictly offensive keyblade, lacking a hilt. Aliya's heart is aligned with the Darkness to a significant degree. Some fear that her heart will continuously slide towards Darkness and reach dangerous levels, but Aliya doesn't seem to care about this. Aliya is currently the 21st registered Keyblade Master. History Aliya lived a generally sheltered life in her early years, the usual for a pampered child such as herself. Her family had servants at their beck and call and never treated them very fairly. Under the noses of the family, the servants mounted an insurgency and killed both of Aliya's parents as they simply ran for their lives. They allowed Aliya to live as she was only ten years old and they figured she still had promise to not grow into what her parents had been. That event changed her, obviously. It made her reconsider everything; her place in the world, the meaning of life, and everything else. She carved three D's into her forearm the night of that incident, when she realized that she no longer had anything to live for. On death's doorstep, a voice called out to her... It called for her to live on and fight for what was right and just. The Keyblade was given to her for just this purpose. Upon further thought, she came to the conclusion that her parents were only dead due to inequality. It became her dream that everyone across the world would one day be equal in rank, wealth, and everything else. Throughout the following years, she honed her skills and gave in to the darkness, accepting it and later commanding it to bend to her will. While she feels that life is meaningless to herself, she realizes that to other people, it might not be so. She often sees people on the street and contemplates what they might have to return to that night; a wife and kids... a beautiful house, a pet cat... These things she understands and it is for these things she fights and will continue to fight. While her own personal outlook may be sullen and devoid of joy, she wishes for no one else to ever share in her fate. Aliya's awakening occurred when she was but eighteen years of age. She was traveling through a very small village that was bustling with life named Aarden. This town was well enriched in Keyblade mythos, and Aliya was here to research the legendary blade, hoping that she would be able to increase her meager proficiency with the weapon. However, this coincided with the aftermath of the incident at Vel, and Keybladers were feared. A gathering of noblemen stormed the town in the night, laying waste to the scholars and burning the town to the ground. Aliya attempted to evacuate the children, but she was stopped by a small army of men carrying firearms. She threw herself in front of the children too late, as they were gunned down in a hail of bullets. Rage overcame Aliya and a wicked blade appeared from deep shadow in her hand. She simply tightened her grip and annihilated the army within moments, the blade never catching a drop of their blood. The Order of the Western Sky It was in this time of need that she met Raeneth and his troop. At first she fought Raeneth, overcome by rage. The battle raged hotly for many minutes, the onlookers unsure of which would come out the victor. Aliya's strength and determination were impressive, and nearly overcame Raeneth's swordsmanship. Once Raeneth was able to finally disarm her, she fell to her knees, jet black tears streaming down her cheeks. Raeneth invited the Master to his cause, and she humbly accepted, knowing that this group would think the same as her and help her grow even stronger, and allow her to get closer to her ultimate dream. She became a sword of the Order of the Western Sky and has been with the group for its entire life up until present day. When Raeneth took a group of keybladers East to Waltier, she stayed behind to protect those who could wield the Keyblade on the Western Continent. Eventually she would lead a small group of Keyblade Users, and call themselves the Arm of Justice. She is a heavily trusted member of the Order and an extremely feared name for wrong doers on the Western Continent. Powers and Abilities Aliya may be one of the most, if not the most, physically powerful of the order. Though she is sickly thin and slender, she is able to harness the Darkness within her body and vastly increase her strength in short bursts. This is a technique that very few proficient Dark users can perform, let alone master. This technique has been dubbed Shade Control. Her battle style is a brutal mix of Earth magick and vast Darkness. Her favorite technique with multiple uses is a magick she has dubbed Tendrils. Vines of Darkness erupt from her body, covered in razor sharp thorns. These are able to grab, throw, impale, and protect anything around her at once. Currently her mastery only allows for four Tendrils to manifest at once. When there is someone in need of her protection nearby, she's quick to throw up an Earthen Buffer around them, quickly protecting the target with a ten inch thick sheet of impenetrable rock. She also commands another basic magick she dubbed Tectonic Shift which allows her to generate deep reaching earthquakes that can send a foe off balance or even rip the earth beneath their feet asunder. Aliya is a master physical fighter, able to keep up with the most spectacular swordsmen often without the use of her Keyblade. As such, she has two sets of ways of attacking. Without the Keyblade, she uses her Tendrils in combination with some Darkness infused punches and kicks, known as Bum Rush. She often takes advantage of an opening, or creates one with the Tendrils. For more serious fights, she'll dig deep into the earth and draw her Earthen Claw; a fist coated in Earth. This gauntlet of rock stretches down to her elbow, and she's able to form it seamlessly to her hand. She can sharpen the claws and solidify them to be as sharp and tough as diamonds. However, her real deadly potential is reached with the Keyblade, or more appropriately Keyaxe, is at her side. Much the same as Earthen Claw, she will coat the massive blade of the keyblade in Earth, calling it Earthen Axe. She can manipulate the Earth attached to the Blade, extending it and strengthening it much the same as she does with Earthen Claw. Her favorite attack in a series of brutal diagonal slashes called Duality where she will render either side of the opponent damaged beyond repair with the spike and blade of her weapon. Much in the same way of Raeneth's Demonslash, Aliya's Shadow Assault has her channel her inherent Darkness into the blade, striking the foe and infesting their body with her Darkness. She's able to rip it out of the opponent as well, causing extreme damage. If the final straw is snapped, Aliya has a last ditch attack her allies have dubbed Final Oblivion. Aliya leaves literally nothing left of the opponent and the area around her. She puts every ounce of her massive strength into the shot. Afterwards, she has been known to recuperate for three or more days, straddling the fine line between life and death during that time. Anything hit by this attack is sure to not get back up. Aarden Aarden is Aliya's keyblade. She named it after the village in which she had her Awakening. It is a memorial to the thought that life can be extinguished in just a moment of weakness. Aarden is a wicked combination of Earth and Darkness in a solidified forme. She carries it always on her person in the form of a Pocket Knife, separated from the Keychain, because she does not trust the realm to which it returns when dispersed. The Blade itself is quite peculiar. It is without a hilt entirely, yet has a two-inch-wide blade which is less than half an inch thick at the widest point. It extends for 30" and tapers constantly from the two inches to a perfectly sharp point. The blade has an inch-wide gap at the base which tapers to a point at the halfway point of the blade 15". The "key" part of the blade is formed by a single piece of intricately molded steel which forms the upper and front edge of an ax blade. It is held fast to the main portion of the blade by a series of interwoven, vine-like black appendages, which wind across both surfaces of the sword and jut as spikes on the side opposite the ax blade. Every edge on the blade (including the edges of the black vines) is sharp and capable of cutting flesh. The Keychain is a tan heart with crossing tendrils of darkness circling it at angles. Category:Keyblade Masters